


Time to buy corns

by iceiline



Category: Mitt Romney - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, jesus - Fandom, obama - Fandom, putin, yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama went to the super market</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to buy corns

One dizzle Obizzay went ta tha supa market ta check up some straight-up sick pears. Out of tha corner of his wild lil' fuckin eye da perved-out muthafucka spotted his bangin rival Clitt Romney!! There is was naked wit only coconuts coverin his wild lil' frosty nipplez n' his hard cock. Obizzay was horny yo. Dude ran towardz Clitt Romney but then jesus came outta tha cereal aisle n' slapped his ass wit a gangbangin' fish, "DO NOT SIN!!!!!!!!!" Dude then dropped ta tha floor n' brought it down low. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sonic tha Hedgehog saw Jizzy droppin it down low n' ran straight-up fast ta loot his wild lil' fish. "No" Jizzy holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Jizzy started bustin up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sonic went fast n' then looted a hooker wit tha fish up in a funky-ass back ally. But dat wasn’t just any hooker, dat shiznit was Vladimir Putin!! Oh pimp dat Russian playa has such a funky-ass bangin' bod, Sonic was turnt tha fuck on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude took a thugged-out drag of tha sick dope n' soniced, "Yeah….."  
Back all up in tha supa market Obizzay licked away Jizzy’s tearz of fucked up n' then sat on his head, layin a funky-ass dope egg of democracy.  
America.


End file.
